degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EliandClareForever16/Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.6
Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.6 After the airport, they all stopped at the Dot to get some dinner. When they got home, Adam carried Darcy’s things to her room. Darcy went straight upstairs not bothering to say thank you. She was still embarrassed from hitting on Eli. Clare started on the dishes from this morning, and Eli sat on the counter next to the sink, and started coloring his nails. “So does Darcy look different to you?” Eli was trying to make conversation. But Clare didn’t bother to respond to his question, she couldn’t stop wondering about this Kendra person. “I know that look; Eli said lovingly, that’s your worried look.” “Is not, Clare was short, this is my I’m going to kill Kendra if she goes near you again look. Bianca taught me how at lunch.” “You’re too paranoid about this whole thing. I’ll talk to her. You know how convincing I can be.” Eli said smirking. “Yeah, cause that worked so well with Fitz, right?” Clare was still worried. After the dishes, Clare looked at the clock. She told Eli it was time to go for the night. But Eli was scared to sleep. He didn’t want to dream about Julia again. “Maybe I can stay here?” “Um no. Not with Darcy upstairs. I need to tell her about my Mom and Dad.” “Fine, I’ve just been having dreams about Julia…” He said dramiticly. (srry bout spelling) “Eli, I know this Julia thing is hard for you, but I don’t trust Darcy. She’s boy crazy. You saw her hit on you. You never know what could happen.” Clare felt bad about Eli, but didn’t want anything to happen. She loved Eli and wasn’t going to let Darcy get her hands on him. “PLEEEEESSSSEEEEE?” Eli was fake crying, but it looked real. “NO!” Clare was yelling and a dog started barking next door. They didn’t notice Darcy coming downstairs with some dirty laundry. Then to make her say yes, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. They looked up to see Darcy laughing and Adam looked at them and whistled. “Fine Eli, but you get the couch.” “YES! Eli knew the kiss thing would work. Let me call my brother, my Dad is still at work.” Eli walked into the office to use the phone. “Wow Clare, Eli gets the couch? Darcy said, it’s like you’re already married!” Adam was laughing. After Adam left, the house was quite. First time with no parents fighting in months. Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.7 The next morning, the birds were chirping, the grass was green, the air was sweet and when Clare went to make coffee Eli was on her couch. Oh Yaeh, she thought. Julia… When she went into the kitchen Eli’s phone was going crazy. She picked it up and looked at it. When she read who the text was from, she almost threw the phone. When Eli got up, Clare was in the kitchen studying his phone. Eli just ignored it and got a cup of coffee. He knew where everything was because he would often come over for breakfast. Once they were at school, Clare decided to avoid the text messages from Kendra. The day went well until lunch. Eli got his sandwich,and apple of corse, and Clare and Adam sat and ate their bagged lunches from home. Clare decided she couldn’t just ignore it anymore and when she saw Kendra she got really angry and stormed up to her. “Hey Kendra. My name is Clare I’m in your English, and Math classes.” “Yeah, I know who you are. What do you think this brat wants?” Kendra asked Bianca. “Well, you see, Eli is my boyfriend and you can’t just go around flirting with him! I spent a year building this relationship and I’m not going to let some slut mess it up!” Clare was furious. Kendra swung her head around and stared at Clare with her hazel eyes. She almost hit her across the face, but then just said- “So not worth it!” in a smart ass voice. Clare turned around to see Eli giving her an approving look and shaking his head up and down and Adam holding a thums up. Just as she started to walk away Kendra yelled- “I can see why you’d be paranoid, though. After you weren’t good enough for K.C. and all.” In that moment, Clare whipped around and punched her right in the face. Kendra was ready for the fight to start, and gave Clare a favor in return by punching her in the face as well. Clare fell down and Eli rushed over to see if she was ok. She pushed him aside and grabbed Kendra and hit her into the wall. When Kendra screamed, Bianca ran over, and helped her up then glared at Clare. Bianca grabbed Clare and Kendra ended up breaking Clare’s arm. She fell, her head down crying. Eli ran over and helped her up. Kendra and Bianca both had cuts on their faces and arms. Clare stood up- Eli would take her to the hospital. Clare stared at Kendra and said in a tone no one ever heard her use- “Stay away from him!” Then walked away holding her arm with Eli’s arm around her. Then, Kendra and Bianca ended up in the office. Category:Blog posts